<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninnananna by SignorinaEffe87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279790">Ninnananna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87'>SignorinaEffe87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad Bestias - Ars Sive Natura [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alchemy, Alternate History, Distopian Setting, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, missing moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quello che strillava fra le zampe del Duca Dantalion era il drago più strano che avesse mai visto. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>[Scritta per il badge "Dolcetto o Scherzetto - 150 parole" di Wrimo Italia, Missing Moment del mio progetto per il NaNoWriMo 2020]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka &amp; Virgile Pernety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad Bestias - Ars Sive Natura [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982464</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ninnananna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titolo:</b> Ninnananna</p><p><b>Autore:</b> <a href="https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice">SignorinaEffe87</a></p><p><b>Fandom:</b> Originali &gt; Soprannaturale</p><p><b>Tipologia:</b> Missing Moment, Storia Alternativa (<i>sort of</i>), Distopia, Urban Fantasy, Soprannaturale</p><p><b>Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:</b> Volevo il badge, ma ovviamente non potevo limitarmi a sole 150 parole, altrimenti che scribacchina prolissa sarei?<br/>Quindi, vi beccate un momento carino fra baby!Virgile e child!Fujioka, a cui non darò mai abbastanza amore.<br/>Uh, quella usata nel testo è la <i>Ninnananna di Edo</i>, potete leggere la traduzione in inglese <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edo_Lullaby">qui</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quello che strillava fra le zampe del Duca Dantalion era il drago più strano che avesse mai visto.</p><p>Non aveva una sola squama, neanche una piccola piccola come quelle che avevano iniziato a prudergli lungo la schiena, a partire dall’ultima luna. Soltanto pelle rosea e nuda, che si macchiava di un rosso acceso ogni volta in cui apriva quella bocca senza zanne per gridare più forte di prima. Non aveva neppure le piume soffici del Duca, inzuppate dalla pioggia, né la scorza ruvida del vecchio Forneus, né tantomeno la corazza lucente di sua madre Gremory.</p><p>Si avvicinò agli altri draghi, anche se quel pianto gli faceva rizzare la criniera: nonostante fosse nascosto contro il petto di Dantalion e avvolto in un mantello lacero, si accorse che gli mancava persino la coda. Quella non spuntava da una luna all’altra come le squame, ci venivi al mondo e ti aiutava a reggerti in piedi quando le zampe ancora tremavano.</p><p>Quindi, quello che Dantalion aveva appena portato sull’isola non poteva essere un drago. Forse, era qualcuno come lui.</p><p>Una cosa sbagliata.</p><p>“Sei impazzito, a venire qui con un Artista in fasce? L’Antropofilia ti ha dato alla testa, Duca” ringhiò Forneus, scoprendo le tre file di zanne seghettate, quando l’urlo del drago che non era un drago riecheggiò nel nartece.</p><p>Dantalion arruffò le piume candide e lo strinse più forte: “Volevate forse che la Lancia di Longino cadesse nelle mani di qualche pirata feacio di passaggio, Marchese?”</p><p>Non capiva nulla di quei discorsi, come non capiva nulla dei movimenti delle stelle che Forneus stava cercando di insegnargli. Probabilmente era troppo stupido, e se avesse chiesto spiegazioni, qualcuno di loro lo avrebbe convinto a tacere e a tornarsene nel suo Studiolo colpendolo con la Cannula sulle dita. Però, li conosceva abbastanza da sentire quando erano spaventati, e adesso lo erano, persino sua madre: “Ci stai dicendo che quel neonato sarebbe… la Lancia di Longino? È un Depositario?”</p><p>“È un Ricettacolo” la corresse Dantalion; avvertì un pizzichio sotto le squame della schiena, e seppe che era la loro paura. No, il drago che non era un drago non era come lui: lui non faceva paura, lui dava solo fastidio, un errore al centro di un piccolo mondo perfetto.</p><p>Sicuro che non avrebbero badato a lui, si avvicinò ancora un po’, per guardarlo meglio: così piccolo, senza squame e senza zanne, come poteva essere pericoloso? Se solo avesse smesso di strillare…</p><p>“<em>Nen, nen korori yo, Okorori yo</em></p><p><em>Bōya wa yoi koda, Nenneshina</em>”</p><p>Dimenticava i nomi delle stelle anche dopo averli letti sulla mappa, i suoi glifi contorti non sarebbero riusciti a trasmutare neppure una goccia di icore, somigliava troppo poco alla Duchessa Gremory e troppo al guerriero Rebis di cui lei forse non era nemmeno stata innamorata, eppure, ogni tanto, qualche potere sembrava averlo: il drago che non era un drago rimase a bocca aperta, ma nessuno strillo ruppe il silenzio che era sceso sul nartece.</p><p>Sapeva di avere addosso i loro sguardi, li sentiva strisciare sulla pelle che le squame non avevano ancora ricoperto, e attese il colpo di Cannula, la punizione dell’incapace. Invece, le dita unghiute di Dantalion gli si strinsero attorno alla spalla: “Questa deve essere la notte delle sorprese: Duchessa, perché non ci avete mai detto di avere un figlio Catalista?”</p><p>Aveva smesso di aspettarsi un sorriso o una parola gentile, da quel muso bello e affilato, però sentì comunque una fitta in fondo alla gola, quando lei sospirò: “È stato solo un caso, Duca: non c’è una sola scintilla d’Ars Primigenia nelle vene di Fujioka e i suoi fallimenti in Officina lo hanno ampiamente dimostrato.”</p><p>“Lo scopriremo subito”: come se non avesse sentito la sua risposta, Dantalion gli fece scivolare tra le braccia il drago che non era un drago. S’irrigidì dalla testa alla punta della coda, terrorizzato al pensiero di lasciarlo cadere, di dimostrare che non valeva proprio nulla, anche se loro già lo sapevano, “Prova a cantare, di nuovo.”</p><p>Era sicuro che gli si sarebbe spezzata la voce, che non avrebbe neppure finito il primo verso, che il drago che non era un drago si sarebbe rimesso a strillare, perché lui non era mai stato davvero uno di loro, un Archimista draconico.</p><p>Strinse la presa sul fagotto e, in quel momento, incrociò il suo sguardo per la prima volta: avevano gli stessi occhi, privi della pupilla tagliata dei draghi, ma quelli non erano scuri come il carbone prima di bruciare. Erano chiari, il cielo di Ophiussa quando non c’erano le nuvole ad attraversarlo, e non gli avrebbero permesso di scappare.</p><p>“<em>Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?</em></p><p><em>Ano yama koete, sato e itta</em>”</p><p>Le parole gli uscirono piano, come l’acqua che sgorga da una fontana. Gliele stavano strappando fuori quegli occhi, limpidi e attenti.</p><p>Non poteva fare altro che cantare.</p><p>“<em>Sato no miyagē ni, nani morōta</em></p><p><em>Denden taiko ni, shō no fue.</em>”</p><p>Si appoggiò alla coda per non cadere, quando gli occhi si richiusero, liberandolo dalla loro presa. Il drago che non era un drago dormiva, le dita senza artigli aggrappate al bordo della sua tunica: “Come si chiama?”</p><p>Non poteva continuare a pensarlo in quel modo, aveva bisogno di dare un nome a colui che lo aveva Vincolato. Sentì la carezza pesante delle ali bagnate di Dantalion contro la guancia: “Virgile. Virgile Pernety, il Signore delle Belve. L’Artista che dovrai guidare e proteggere, Catalista Fujioka.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>